


Being Good

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Well, it wasn't liketheyhad to be entirely good...
Relationships: Eltshan | Eldigan/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Being Good

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, "Let’s be naughty and save Santa the trip."

"What are you working on?" Elidgan questioned as he let himself into their room.

"Shh, you don't see me," Lachesis replied with a little smile once the door was closed. "I'm helping wrap gifts for all the youngsters in the Order."

"Oh?"

"You heard Sharena tell that story the other day, right? If they're good, they'll get gifts left for them."

Eldigan chuckled as he pulled a desk chair over to watch. Lachesis had gifts spread across the bed, mostly wrapped, and she also had a crate to put them all in that looked like one of the normal supply crates that was always getting carted around.

"And if they're not?" Eldigan asked.

Lachesis shrugged. "I think everyone will be good. Even us, despite not qualifying for magic gifts appearing."

She did have something tucked away for Eldigan, of course, already wrapped and ready. And she had no doubt that he had a gift ready for her, though always he was just the greatest gift she could ever receive.

"Lissa is really good at sneaking around," Lachesis continued as she bundled up a set of wooden puzzles and reached for a thick shimmering ribbon to tie the parcel. "She'll drop them all off that night when everyone else is asleep. It'll be perfect."

"She... does seem to have a knack..."

Lachesis laughed. She'd nearly forgotten that Eldigan and Quan had been a couple of Lissa's favourite targets for pranks earlier in the season. At least it had been short lived and she'd focused her talents back on her brother. But certainly, Eldigan would remember...

And there, one last piece of cloth wrapped around a lovely ragdoll, tied with a red bow and tagged with its recipient's name... Now to put the list she'd worked from, along with all the gifts, back into the box...

"It's a nice idea," Lachesis said after a moment. She was not surprised when Eldigan joined her to help pack. Maybe it was something she could remember for whenever she finally had to leave and go home... "This must be a hard time to be away from home."

Eldigan didn't reply, not that Lachesis expected him to. He knew her thoughts far too well.

The crate repacked and the lid loosely in place, Lachesis shuffled it over towards the door. It did not need to be taken back to the infirmary til later, to be stashed in a corner and marked as medicine for a couple days, so...

She was not surprised when Eldigan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, warm against her back...

"Eldie..."

"Hmm?" His mouth was on her neck, one of his hands--

Well, it wasn't like _they_ had to be entirely good... They weren't the ones expecting magical presents, after all.

She gasped at his touch and reached to rest her hands over his other hand.

They could probably be as naughty as they wanted...

Lachesis already had the only thing she really wanted, after all.


End file.
